of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Heinkel Royale
Alfie is a lost soul guided back into the living world by Noire Sephiran. Alfie's Life before Meeting Noire Alfie was born to a rich family in Cardiff. His mother was German(Heinkel) and his father British(Royale). Alfie lived peacefully in the mansion until the age of 4, when an unknown suspect burns the mansion down. Alfie, and his younger brother Malcolm are in the courtyard with a maid, Colette. Alfie's mother and father are in the study at the time and are killed when a chandelier falls upon them. His two sisters were in the library, and were burned to death. The three brothers were in the attic up to their usual interests. Unable to head down the stairs due to the fire, they are all suffocated by the smoke. Alfie could do nothing but watch in a state of shock to the point that he is shut silent. Colette immediately calls for help, but the Emergency Service arrives too late, as the entire family apart from Alfie and Malcolm have already been killed. After the funeral, Alfie and his brother are sent to his Aunt in Dublin. They live there for a few months before she dies of malaria. Now since none of their relatives have come out, the boys are sent to an orphanage. In this orphanage, times are hard, and the large number of children is not supported at all. Along with 127 other children out of 201, Malcolm dies of starvation. Alfie is forced to move back to Cardiff where the rest of his family is buried. In Caerphilly, North of Cardiff, Alfie is again placed into an orphanage. This is where he is picked out by a young couple which was unfortunately unable to bear children. Marianne and Philip Lloyd. Philip was a lawyer, just like Alfie's own father. Only he was much better. They restore their new son to health in no time, and introduce him to another adopted boy, his stepbrother, Dmitri Lamperouge(Damien), having had a Russian father and a French mother. He was an especially nice boy. Much of what Alfie knows currently are things he had learned from Dmitri. Within that short time, Alfie is able to feel love, happiness, and satisfaction. He grew very close to his adoptive parents and even more to his step brother. All this is cut short however a few days after the 9th of February. His birthday. Alfie was walking home from a day of school without Dmitri. Usually they walked home together, only this time his brother had gone earlier than always. Halfway from home, Alfie is taken by a group of strangers. Bound, gagged, and blindfolded, he is set into a vehicle and is driven to an unknown location. For three or four days, Alfie is unharmed, simply tied to a chair, left to starve. The day after that however, he is untied and moved into a larger cell. Here, he is abused in several different ways, each one worse than the last. By the end of that day, Alfie lies in the small bed they'd left him in, defiled, broken, and terrified. In the Lloyd's home, the couple is in a panic, doing everything in their power to have their adopted son returned. They offer much things, though the kidnappers are after something else. It appears that this kidnapping had something to do with the local politics. The couple agrees to their terms in exchange for their son, but they were not truly cooperating at the time. The kidnappers carelessly give a location dangerously close to their own hideout where Alfie is kept, unaware that the Lloyds had already called for help. Meanwhile in the shabby cell, Alfie lays again, exhausted and nearly dead after yet another brutal 2 hours of torture. He regains hope however upon hearing sirens. He thinks that he is saved, but he is completely wrong. The kidnappers are thrown into a panic. They begin stuffing papers into bags along with weapons and similar things. One man enters the cell, followed by another, and another, and another. They all looked furious. Suddenly, they converge on the boy and begin to beat him mercilessly. One of them takes an iron pipe and crushes Alfie's chest. That didn't kill him yet. He still felt the pain. The two others take Alfie by his limbs, and one tears his left arm off. Screaming in agony, Alfie does nothing but writhe, groan, and tremble, but cannot defend himself. The men, still not satisfied begin to beat him again, this time with more dangerous weapons. Finally, a fatal blow is dealt to Alfie's head with a crowbar, causing his skull to shatter. He is killed instantly and at last. They wrap the corpse in a hurry, and are not able to fully cover it. They bring it outside through the rear side of the shack with the police after them. Desperate to escape, the one in that back lets go of the body. The rest soon do the same. Alfie's dead body was found later by the police in a small gorge meant originally for cultivation. The tragic news does not take long to reach the Lloyd's household. Stricken with grief, Marianne weeps for days. Her husband continues to search relentlessly for his son's murderers. Dmitri's reactions to Alfie's death are almost just the same as the adoptive parents, though he seems more reserved. On the day of the funeral, a certain rumor is passed around, saying that Alfie's body was never found, and that the coffin was empty. The truth is, it wasn't. Marianne and Philip chose not to let people see the body as it was in awful shape. Even long after his death, the Lloyds mourn their loss. Even more when one day, Dmitri disappears as well. By this time, Alfie had seen everything, and until that day he was satisfied that his family as praying for him. Or so he thought. Dmitri had a very special place in Alfie's heart, and the day he disappeared, that spot was emptied. Thinking that this event was the same as his own death, Alfie is enraged and his will to live increases every day to the point that he becomes almost completely alive. Alfie is visited one day by a strange entity. This entity promises him vengeance and closure. This of course comes with conditions. Alfie accepts the ghosts offer, and is turned into a more powerful phase of a lost soul. He is given certain powers to help him in his task, though he is advised not to misuse them. Several years pass, and Alfie's true killers are long gone. This nulls the entity's promise of passing on. He will have to continue to live in this world. Closure is also no longer possible, as all his relatives have died out. He takes a train to Cardiff where he visits his old home, the Royale Manor. Alfie was not here for a simple visit. There was something he and his older brother Gustaf had found behind the manor. It was a cistern containing all of their father's reserved riches. Now with this much wealth, Alfie is able to find his way back into the world, and continues to live despite still craving for vengeance and closure. The R.H.A This company was said to have been established in the 1930s, when Alfie's father Gerard was still alive. For some reason, when Alfie is "brought back to life", the first thing he does is restart the company, but kills off anyone who knew that his father and his family was long gone. David Ashlock, also a metahuman, serves as Alfie's representative in the R.H.A, though he himself may attend private meetings when he feels he can trust that person. Alfie rarely ever makes the designs himself, as most of these are done by Noire or Gerard, his father. Relationships Noire He appears in Book II along with Alfie, and is later on during the story, revealed as Gerard Royale, Alfie's biological father by Damien. He is the fourth of the Forgotten, having inherited his position from his father. Near the end of Book III, he passes on his powers and knowledge to his last existing son, Alfie. Rei One of the first people Alfie had met in Millersville. After his argument with David, he leaves his car and stands outside for a moment and upon seeing Rei, decides to ask her for directions to Fall Harbor. Seeing that he had held her back from going somewhere and feeling impolite, he offers to take her to her destination where she is to meet Anne and Steven. She is one of the few who know what exactly Alfie is. Later after feeling a wave of dangerously high energy about him, he leaves Rei abruptly after Noire distantly directs him to leave. The Evans Siblings Alfie meets them at the motel fire, feeling that they had a connection to the immense energy that he had felt a few days into Millersville. He gets involved with them more greatly from there, even meeting his brother Dmitri at the town hall. He also finds Dr. Mosley, and contributes to foiling his plans. Damien Somerfield They met in England where Damien, or Dmitri, was introduced to him as his stepbrother. During the time that he lives with the Lloyds, he develops a relationship with Damien as a brother. Even in Millersville, Alfie has no idea that Damien had quite a lot to do with his murder. He continues to treat Damien as his brother until the attack at the R.H.A Forward Command Center, or the Mansion. Damien had told him to go as he was "slowing him down". This caused Alfie to cry and suspend Damien upside-down. Category:Male Character Category:Canon Character Category:Character Category:Immortal